Detention
by MadPineapple
Summary: Ciel falls asleep in class and he receives detention.


Story - Detention

Fandom - Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

Pairing - Sebastian x Ciel

Warnings: AU, Shonen-Ai.

A/N:Requested at Black Butler forums Kink meme. Ciel is 17 and Sebastian is 23 and where I live the age of consent is 16 so it's not shota.

* * *

><p>It was almost done. This whole day was this close to being done, and Ciel had only the last period to sit through and then he would be able to go home and sleep until Monday. But that isn't going to happen. Not when you have gorgeous-annoying-sex-god-of-a-teacher Sebastian Michaelis as your Literature teacher. And Ciel wanted nothing but to sleep, but no the man won't leave him. He droned on about Ancient Greek literature, something about Socrates, Plato and Aristotle. Ciel's head rested on his palm and he did not even realize when his lids dropped so dangerously close and he fell asleep.<p>

"Ciel Phantomhive, what is the last thing I said?" Ciel was startled by the loud slam of a book on his desk and he rubbed his eyes. He felt so disoriented.

"Umm, could you repeat the question? He asked still sleepy.

"After classes. In my office. Detention. Now you can go back to sleep, Ciel " He dropped his head loudly on the desk and all the girls looked at him as if he had just kicked a kitten.

In their little minds it was impossible for someone not to enjoy detention with Sebastian Michaelis. And Ciel was sure that apart from being such a handsome man Sebastian was also sadistic. A sane person wouldn't enjoy giving so much homework or giving pop quizzes that were hard enough to fry one's brain. He was ready to switch places with any of the girls who gave him that dirty look. But also he was not quite eager since all those girls wanted was to get in their teacher's pants. But in the end it would serve the bastard well to have a horde of such rabid teenage girls after him. Ciel chuckled at the thought of Sebastian running through the corridors with his fan club after him yelling that they wanted his underwear. But that wouldn't happen! Sebastian can talk his way out of anything be it undying love confessions or reports for the principal.

The ring of the bell made Ciel jump. It 's not possible for time to fly like this. Physics says it's impossible but it seems Sebastian defies even the laws of physics. All of his mates rushed to the door leaving Ciel and Sebastian in an awkward silence. Finally, Ciel stood up and walked to Sebastian's desk.

"Mr. Michaelis, I'm really sorry for falling asleep. It was not my intention to do such a thing, it's just that I was really tired and -

"Still you fell asleep in my class an that is downright rude. And don't think you can escape detention. Now get in my office." Sebastian interrupted Ciel who looked just about to strangle him.

* * *

><p>Sebastian's office was the last place where Ciel wanted to be right now. He wanted his bed and his pillow and he wanted them in that very moment. The office was so different from the shaded classroom where they spent their classes. It was sunny and warm even though it was the middle of October. Large bookcases decorated most of the walls and Ciel wondered how many lives would it take to read all those books. Sebastian sat behind his desk and searched his desk for a few supplies. Ciel stood awkwardly at the door. He felt out of the place in Sebastian's office. The bag was deposited next to the wall and Ciel stepped closer to his tormentor's desk. Blue eyes wondered to the immense pile of essays that waited to be graded and another pile just as large with glaring red notes on the side. Ciel gulped at the thought of having to write something as boring as an argumentative essay or something along the same lines. He hated them with a passion.<p>

"Sit down, Ciel." The invitation was polite and Ciel eyed the closest chair (which coincidentally was the farthest away from Sebastian). He sat, waiting like a lamb to be killed.

"Since you slept during the course about Ancient Greek Literature, you will write a paper about this period using these, and I want full quotations and your own opinion about them." Sebastian put in front of Ciel three large books, which Ciel eyed warily.

"Is that necessary, Mr. Michaelis? Can't I do it at home and hand it in Monday?" Ciel was completely appalled at the idea of going through thousands of pages about uninteresting philosophical ideas. It bore him to death and Ciel had a feeling that by the end of the day he would be tired enough to sleep through the entire week.

"Unless you want your grade to go from A to C I recommend you do it." At the threaten directed to his perfect report Ciel heaved a sight and sat up to retrieve his supplies for writing. Bending down, he took his pen and a package of liquorice. It was perfect for when he had to write, it was something like a study snack, but he called it writing snack. Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at the strange choice of objects and passes Ciel the books, while he started grading the essays that sat on his desk.

Half an hour later Ciel wasn't far from going mad. This paper was a pain the ass. The books Sebastian provided him with were too difficult to understand and he was seriously sick of all of the man's teasing. If he wanted to prove Ciel he was an idiot, he could do it and he just did it. But Ciel had to confess that he was not completely focused on what he was reading or writing for that matter. His eyes kept looking at Sebastian as a little crease formed in between his eyebrows, or how he would remove that annoying-yet-so-sexy piece of dark hair that fell in his eyes. The pair of reading glasses gave him a strange kind of charm and Ciel was ready to slap himself for thinking like a girl. But unknown to him Sebastian watched him from the corner of his eye, smiling when Ciel frowned at certain parts or when he looked so lost in that immense book he was using. And Sebastian chose that one because he knew it was the most difficult one he had there. Just to spite the teen and teach him a lesson, not to fall asleep again in his class. His eyes fixed on Ciel when blue meet reddish-brown and held his gaze. Blue so intense, yet so different from every hue of blue he had ever seen. A lazy smirk curved on Sebastian's smirk as he pushed his reading glasses higher on the bridge of his nose and Ciel looked away a slight pink staining his usually pale cheeks. As if to hide his embarrassment Ciel bit another piece of liquorice, it's dark colour making his pink lips stand out.

"How is the essay, Ciel? How much have you done?" Sebastian teased waiting to see barely a few paragraphs but he was astonished when he was presented with two full pages of Ciel's neat handwriting.

"Almost done, sir. I just need another book from the shelves. Can I?" Sebastian nodded smiling at Ciel who walked to the nearest case and reached for a book, which was a good three inches from his outstretched fingers.

He struggled to reach for it, standing on tiptoe and arching his back, clearly too proud to use a chair or ask for help. And by the looks of it he was never going to ask so Sebastian took matters in his own hands. He stood up and came behind Ciel pulling the book from its place, handing it to the young male. But something caught his eye. On Ciel's lips were small grains of sugar from the sweet he had consumed earlier. Without thinking he leaned down and pressed his lips to the sweet ones of Ciel.

To say it was startling for Ciel was a complete understatement. He was beyond that. Frozen with fear and hesitating, Ciel let the book fall to the floor at their feet. The loud thump brought Sebastian back to his senses and he pulled back quickly, licking his lips. Ciel's blue eyes were wide but what emotion to read in them Sebastian did not know. It was just safe to assume that the boy was scared so he turned around and was ready to tell Ciel he could go when a hand was wrapped around his arm and he was tugged to turn around to face Ciel. Hands clenched hard in his dress shirt and Ciel stood on tiptoe to reach Sebastian's mouth. Another kiss was stolen and Ciel pressed further, making Sebastian join. His lips were sweet and the slightly bitter aftertaste of liquorice was what greeted Sebastian' tongue when Ciel's mouth opened. Sebastian's hands were resting on the shelves steadying himself. Ciel pulled away, a sweet puff of breath caressing Sebastian's lips and he spoke in hushed tones as if they were locked in a forbidden embrace. And if he thought, they really were, a student and a teacher locked in the forbidden embrace of lust. Ciel thought it sounded really poetic.

"Is this part of detention as well, Mr. Sebastian?" His name rolled off pink lips like liquid temptation seeping through his clothes and Sebastian needed all of the restraint not to jump the boy. Not that his cock agreed. He was already hard from the show Ciel unconsciously put on by eating that damned liquorice, sucking and licking at it.

"No, Ciel. It's time for you to go home." It took so much willpower to say those words but he did not believe them. And that was his downfall.

"I beg to differ, Mr. Sebastian. You don't believe your own words. " And Sebastian flushed slightly as Ciel's lips were pressed on his neck, biting and licking, Sebastian's pulse pounding madly against his lips. And Ciel enjoyed the small moment while he had power over his teacher. It was a sight to behold, really. Seeing your (beautiful, unattainable) teacher flustered and moaning was not something you see everyday and Ciel was ready to make most of it.

Blue eyes looked up at Sebastian and he looked down to Ciel just as entranced by the boldness he saw in those blue orbs. But he liked the boy. Maybe more than he should.

"Should I do it, Mr. Sebastian? Should I get on my knees and suck you off?" Ciel's fingers swiped over his lips teasing Sebastian pushing him to do something. And Sebastian gave his restraint up, his fingers removing the long pieces of hair that fell over Ciel's eyes concealing them. Ciel's head was tilted back and he looked straight in Sebastian's eyes, eyes filled with mischief and a little bit of lust.

"You would love it, wouldn't you, Ciel? Sucking off your teacher…you are really naughty…" Ciel laughed at Sebastian's words and retorted.

"No more than you Sebastian, who got hard by kissing your student, and you are supposed to be the prim, straight laced teacher. But that doesn't fit you." Ciel spoke as his hand yanked Sebastian's tie and brought him down to kiss him.

"What do you want to do then?" Blue eyes sparkled with curiosity at what Sebastian could think of.

"Well I have something in mind, and that involves you standing and … moaning my name." Sebastian was completely astonished of how straight forward he was with Ciel.

"You know, I like that idea. Hold me up …" Ciel's arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck as he stood, and his head tilted back when lips kissed and nipped at his collar bone. What Ciel could not realize was when he had lost his shirt, or rather when it was undone. Sebastian's hands dragged over Ciel's sides, and hooked in his belt loops, bringing him close.

Another kiss was pressed on Ciel's lips and he stood still, letting Sebastian have his way with his mouth, kiss him like it was the end of the world. And a second later Ciel found himself nose to nose with air, Sebastian already on the other side of the office, arranging his tie.

"You know, how about we go out for dinner or something?" Ciel was hesitant about his question and he was completely stunned at the answer.

"Okay. But don't think you'll pass my classes just because we're dating." Ciel mock huffed and pouted but his eyes smiled.


End file.
